Bad Guys, Guns and Petit Pois
by Philothei
Summary: Jamie Reagan heard the gunshot echo across the almost - empty grocery store. Pre-series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Sorry if anyone has done something similar! **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Jamie Reagan heard the gunshot echo across the almost - empty grocery store.

He almost knocked himself out on the lid as he pulled his head out the chest freezer, dropping the frozen petit pois back into the frozen depths. He held his breath, heart bounding, bright eyes scanning the empty aisle for the threat.

_Shit. _He thought. _Shit shit shit. _

Snapping his head out of the shock and the ringing in his ears, he swivelled around, looking desperately for an emergency exit, and or any method for a quick escape.

Somehow, throwing a bag of rock hard, frozen peas at a glass window didn't seem as though it would work. _Christ._

The only exit he could remember seeing was one in the far corner of the store, parallel to the front doors where he assumed the gunshot was sourced. He was backed up in the frozen section, his hands going blue as he clung to the edge of the freezer.

He tried desperately to reign in the panicky thoughts, to think about everything his family had told him about hold-ups and burglaries.

But he couldn't think.

Jamie wasn't even meant to _be _in this part of the city – he was running a last minute, Saturday night panic shop that his mother performed each week, and was only fulfilling it this time because both his parents had been drinking sherry all night. Danny was working, Joe was out with friends.

Jamie had almost been tempted to sneak out the back door and hide in the old tree house to avoid the twenty – five minute walk to the closest store that was still open at 10:45 at night.

But Ma had caught him, with a look in her eye that meant Jamie _had _to do it.

Sixteen years old, in a freaking amateur store robbery.

This was gonna be one to tell the kids.

His ears perked up as he heard shouts and cries across the warehouse, his heart increasing in tempo. If he could hide, at least until the cops – if the cops – arrived, he could stay out of the way, out of trouble…

"Hey! Hey kid!"

_Damn it all to Hell. _

Jamie slowly turned to face the voice, almost tempted to laugh at the uncovered face and the panicked bearer. A tall guy, about the same age as Joe, eyes wide with apprehension – and a nine millimetre in his gloved, right hand. "Put your hands up, kid."

Slowly, without raising his head, Jamie let go of the freezer, breathing shakily as the freezer lid banged shut, making him flinch.

The guy's gun quivered in his hand.

Closing his eyes, the teen raised his hands above his head, moving to brace them on the back of his neck as the guy came up behind him. He felt the cool barrel of the gun press through his winter layers and onto his spine, making him shudder.

"Don't give us any trouble, and you'll be home in one piece."

Jamie swallowed.

He was pushed forwards roughly, and he stumbled on his own feet. "Kid, don't mess with me. I'll spread your brains across the glass for the whole world to see."

_Bullshit, you're just as scared as I am._

He risked a look around the store as they passed through. Small piles of abandoned shopping scattered the aisle, and a few bullet holes peppered the ceiling – the shots he'd heard not five minutes earlier – and the cashier desks were empty. He risked a look out the window.

The gun jabbed him hard in the back. "Eyes up front."

He made it the rest of the way without his brain matter going anywhere, and both he and his captor joined a small group of customers and staff, and two more hooded men, not too far from the back office and the oh –so – unfortunately positioned fire exit. "That's it?" one asked, nodding at Jamie. A short, skinny guy, a hat pulled low over his pale face. He had hard eyes and thin, raw lips. Jamie kept his head low.

"No one else."

"You're sure? I don't want a repeat of last night, Tommo."

I'm sure! I checked the whole damn place. No one in the staff room either," Jamie's captor, Tommo, insisted.

The pale guy nodded, his arms crossed at his chest. "Get his wallet."

Tommo reached into Jamie's jeans pockets, and then tugged his wallet out of the coat pocket. It was emptied as Jamie sank to his knees, a gun still trained on him.

"We have… We have a Jamison Reagan, Riverside High School," he quoted from the single I.D card in the cardholder, "Twenty dollars in cash and… forty two cents," Tommo counted, throwing the empty wallet onto the ground.

The third guy, a nervous, twitchy character, looked twice at Jamie. "Reagan?" he asked, "Like… like the president?"

"Shut up, Sean. Go empty the cashiers, keep 'ya busy," the leader ordered, staring at the four quivering hostages on the ground. "We'll take care of these."

Jamie swallowed.

_Where the Hell are my damn brothers when I need 'em?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Across town, in an empty, dark office, Danny Reagan sat alone, poring over a pile of papers that had meant absolutely nothing when he'd started reading them and meant even less now.

He rubbed his head in frustration, thinking of all the things he'd rather be doing right now rather than _freakin' paperwork._

"So this is married life," he mumbled to himself, leaning back in his seat.

God, how he missed the days of being a rookie… long nights out on the town, picking up a new chick each time, bad takeaways and cheap beer in ratty, run down, familiar apartments…

Those days were long gone.

His time was split now between caring for his own family, worrying about Joe, worrying about Jamie – who was about as streetwise as a cute yellow rubber duck – wandering the streets of Brooklyn, and most of all, work.

He scrubbed his face in his hands, and sighed.

His cell phone rang.

He opened one eye, peeking through his fingers as the chunky, pain-in-the-ass; piece-of-crap shuddered on the table, moving a few inches each time, closer and closer to the edge…

Danny answered it as it made its descent to the floor. "Reagan," he said tiredly.

"Hi sweetie, it's your mom," a gentle, familiar voice breezed down the line.

The lines on Danny's face softened. "Hey Ma, you okay?"

"Everything's fine, just fine. Are you coming over tonight?" She sounded nervous, tense.

Danny checked his watch, and then looked again at the stack of papers on his desk. "Sure."

"Great," she went on, her voice lighter. "Could you do me a favour? Drive through town, would ya? Jamie's walking home from there, I sent him to the corner store to fetch-"

"Fetch frozen peas?" Danny smiled.

"Sure did. Keep an eye out, would you, sweetie? In case you catch him."

"Of course, Ma. See you in ten."

Throwing the cell back onto the desk, he quickly began pocketing all the things he'd need for the one day he wouldn't be here.

He relished the thought of a free Sunday - of a free Saturday night – and quickly switched off the lamp. The room fell into darkness.

God help anyone who robbed Danny Reagan of his free Saturday night.

oOoOoOoOo

**First Blue Bloods fic. **

**Please keep in mind I've only seen a few episodes the show (Will Estes, I think so) so sorry if anything is wrong!**

**Let me know what you think and I'll update asap :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow – was not expecting that response. Blue Bloods archive people are my new favourite people in the whole planet-world. You lot are lovely!**

**So, part 2! Much shorter than I anticipated – but the original length has been cut into two, because they just worked better as separate chapters. **

**I am actually slap bang in the middle of mock exams, so sorry if updates are a little sparse!**

**Disclaimer: not mine, never will be. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jamie couldn't tell whether it had been five minutes or fifty. All he knew was he was in a store robbery, controlled by three guys with guns, and his knees ached.

He'd shifted a few times, switching his weight from one leg to the other, his arms numb as they rested on his head. He stopped as the leader, still unnamed by the rest of his group, swatted him on the back of the head with a gloved hand. "Give it a rest, junior."

Jamie wanted to laugh at the way the whole thing had been designed. Three, unmasked guys, in a store not four steps from residency, all armed – and had already shot a bullet – with apparently, no aim.

He sunk into his imagination as he thought about what his family would say about the whole thing tomorrow at dinner; about the playful kicks under the table as he was nagged and pulled for his part in this amateurity. _You and Joe coulda pulled off somethin' better," _Danny would say.

Jamie smiled.

Until, of course, Sean reappeared, his pockets stuffed with cash.

"Kevin," he called, a bright smile on his face, "I got all the money. They left the keys in the till, dumb fucks," he sneered, eyeing the two hostage staff in the group on the floor. He aimed a kick at the young man, who looked around Danny's age, and spat at him. "Ain't you in charge?"

The man groaned as he moved one hand to nurse his targetted ribs, and without looking up, grit his teeth and said. "It's policy. Just in case – " he hesitated. "In case dumbasses like you come and rob the place… In case one of you is stupid enough to threaten staff…"

Jamie grinned. The guy had balls.

He looked up briefly, and relished the expression of both Kevin - the leader - and Sean. His smile quickly disappeared as Kevin stepped towards the manager, his eyes narrowed and glazed. Quietly, he pulled up the managers chin – and slammed a fist in his jaw. The guy bowled into Jamie, knocking him off balance and sending him sprawling on the cold tiles.

Sean laughed. "Shut your mouth,_ Harry,_" he mocked, the name only familiar as he'd read it off the name tag.

Jamie quickly helped the manager back up onto his knees, keeping his head low at all times. "You good?"

Harry tenderly touched his jaw as Jamie helped him back up. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. This'll be on helluva bruise by Monday," he smirked half-heartedly.

Standing near Jamie, Harry nudged his toe into the teen's leg. "Shut up unless you want a smack too," he said quietly, ignoring Jamie's surprised look and heading towards Kevin. "Man, we have the cash. Let's go."

Kevin shook his head. "No. There's not enough money here. We'll wait for the security guard to come empty the safe." He glanced at two people in the line, and when Jamie cocked his head he saw another employee, an old woman with grey roots and wrinkled, tear-stained skin. He took a long look at Harry, we who was still nursing his face with one hand. "Today's the day, right manager-man?"

Tommo sighed, pulling at Kevin's sleeve. "No, you don't need that. There's plenty there – we'll do twenty-fourth street tomorrow, no cops even pass there-"

Kevin pulled back his arm, and Sean stopped harassing a woman in the line to listen. "Cops? Why you worried about cops? You call 'em?"

"What? No! No of course not. But you got kids here –" he gestured at Jamie, then at the young woman who sheltered a tiny little boy at her side. "They're parents are gonna start wondering where they are."

"If you wanna run out, Tommo, please do. I ain't stoppin' ya. But if you go, you don't get none of the cash. And I hear your kid brother's insurance ran out last week – he better yet?"

Tommo scowled and returned to his position at the top of the line.

The leader grinned and looked back at Harry. "Hey. What time does he get here?"

"Eleven, a little later sometimes. But he comes backed up with a load of cops, you won't get him in here. No way."

Kevin cackled, and Jamie flinched. "He'll come in here. I'll shoot him if he doesn't."

Sean looked up then, eyes wide, the excitement from earlier gone. "What? Shoot 'um? Hey, you said we didn't have to –"

"Shut up, Seany," Kevin warned.

Cain let out a small laugh, looking straight at Kevin with his purple jaw and dark eyes. "You don't wanna hurt nobody, huh? Comin' in here and waving guns, and you don't wanna shoot nobody?"

Jamie wanted to hit the guy. Riling up a guy with a gun? Was Harry insane?

Kevin nodded, his bottom lip disappearing as he bit down hard on it. "Wanna play tough guy, huh? Wanna be employee of the month?" suddenly he was down on his knees, making even Tommo and Sean jump with the speed. He levelled down with Harry, locking eyes. He raised the gun to his bruised jaw. "How 'bout we leave a bit of blood instead of your photograph for the wall?"

Harry smiled, white teeth shining. "You won't shoot."

Kevin laughed quietly. The lights flickered and the wind howled outside. Jamie could feel his own heartbeat.

"How 'bout I shoot your friend here?"

Jamie, still staring at the ground, felt the cool, smooth barrel of the gun on his temple. He let out a shuddered breath, trying not to black out. He turned his head so slightly to see Harry, who'd sobered suddenly, and was staring at the weapon. He swallowed.

Kevin grinned. "Not so tough now, huh?"

The echoing, clicking sound of the safety being pulled off made him shudder uncontrollably as he desperately tried to keep his cool.

Jamie heard Tommo step closer, his dark boots coming into view as he kept his eyes glued to the ground, ever silent. "C'mon, man. He's a kid."

The woman at the end of the line cried out, and Kevin, as slowly as humanly possible, trained his gun back to Harry. "Keep your fucking mouth shut."

A hard weight cracked on Jamie's temple, and the world turned as he groaned and pressed hard on his head. A blinding pain diced his vision.

Tommo swore. "What the fuck, man! You just pistol-whipped a fucking fourteen-year-old!"

_I'm sixteen._

Kevin clicked the safety back on and glared daggers at his five captives. "Keep all your mouths shut, or I'll shoot next time."

Jamie let his head sink to his knees as pain sliced through his mind, his vision blurring. He wanted to vomit, to sleep and cry all at the same time. He remembered Harry's mumbled apologies, and a hand on his back, as the world faded in and out of blackness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We got a call out on east-fourty ninth in Brooklyn. Two-one-one, a woman across the street from a store has heard gunshots, and no one has exited the store for ten minutes. Any on-duty squad cars nearby please radio in."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where the fuck is this security guard?" asked Sean.

"It's gone eleven, Harry," Tommo remarked, twitching nervously.

Harry sighed. "I said around eleven. This is the last store they pick up from – always on a Saturday night." He returned his attention to Jamie, who was sitting with his back to a shelving unit as his head screamed and moaned in pain.

Harry was sitting protectively close to him, racked with guilt and not shutting up about it.

"I'm so sorry. God damn it, if I'd just shut my mouth…" he garbled on, his voice rising from a whisper to a pained mumble as Jamie held his head in his hand. A great, blue lump had begun to form on his temple, the throbbing getting worse each minute, and we wanted nothing more than to curl up on the dirty tiles and sleep…

"Jamie Reagan?" a voice asked, and Jamie was almost reminded of his teacher asking him a question in class.

"Yessir?" he said. Kevin sniggered.

Sean squinted down at the I.D he had in his hand, looking between the card and the boy. "You have brothers?"

Jamie swallowed, then nodded, regretting it as another shot of pain jarred his skull.

Sean stared – then his eyes widened. He stood slowly. "Kevin," he began, never taking his eyes off Jamie. "Kevin, his brother is a cop. His brother is a fucking cop. Daniel fucking Reagan is his brother."

Sean's usually confused, plain expression was switched with one of pure rage as he stormed up to Jamie, who still sat curled up into himself, and pushed Cain to one side. Kevin and Tommo looked on in shock as Sean threw a sharp punch into the kid's face, then another, then one into his ribs. Blood poured from Jamie's nose as he fell on his side, his head colliding with the tiles.

Tommo quickly pushed him off, stepping in front of a now bloody and silent Jamie. "What the hell is wrong with you, Seany?"

Kevin was behind Sean in a second, restraining his arms.

Sean spat on the ground. "Danny Reagan put my fucking cousins away, God damn it."

Kevin wrenched on the man's arms as he pulled again. "Unless you wanna go away for a long time, Seany, stop beating up the cop kid – we just gotta make sure Reagan junior knows how to keep his mouth shut…"

And somehow, through Jamie's haze of pain, through the grey cloud that clogged his vision and mind and hearing, the sound of a distant police siren trickled into his awareness.

**Nobody panic- cops are coming!**

**The codes are from the California Penal Code, so I doubt they're the same in New York. **

**Let me know if you want anything changed!**

**This probably won't be too long now, I was going to get into a big chunky chapter thing, but I have more plot bunnies! **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews **

**With love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers. Please feel free to beat me up with a copper-bat-thing and a gun. Sorry for the wait and horrifying quality of this chapter! (Sorry if I'm dragging it out a bit guuyys) **

**Seriously though, I love you lot. I give you all a virtual hug and a belated mince pie. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The world stopped.

The whirring echoed around the concrete buildings, magnifying in sound as it bounced off each wall, making its way down the street towards the store.

Jamie had never heard a sound so beautiful.

Harry, who had pulled Jamie to his side the minute Sean's attention had been diverted, and kept a solid hand on his shoulder. The manager smiled. "It's gonna be okay, kid. We'll get outta here soon."

Jamie, dizzy with pain, allowed himself to slump into Harry's side, closing his eyes.

He listened to the three men arguing, barely conscious now as their words blurred into one long, aggressive crescendo of swear words and raised voices.

"Kevin," Tommo said urgently, "We gotta go, man. We have their addresses – Jamie assumed they meant their short-lived captives – "Come on, whilst we still can."

Kevin growled. "We can't just leave 'em." Something clicked, and one of the women whimpered.

Sean spoke up, voice barely above a whisper. "Kevin… you can't kill 'em." Jamie felt the toe of a boot on his knee, and he shuddered. "Take him with us, get cash of his family. Y'know, like –"

"You are not kidnapping a fourteen year old, cop family kid, Seany!"

The lights were flashing down the street now.

The squeak of shoes on tiles made Jamie open his eyes. Tommo was walking quickly up the aisle, his back to them all. "I'm sorry, Kev!" he yelled, and took off on a sprint.

Sean looked between Tommo and Kevin, then at the captives. His eyes rested on Jamie.

Kevin glared at his friend. "You gonna run too?"

Sean hesitated – the shook his head.

"Good. We need to deal with this lot…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Danny saw the blue lights up ahead, the bright, flashing blue dancing on the glass windows and high buildings. Two squad cars in front suddenly pulled into a store car park, and out of pure curiosity, Danny turned in, surprised even by his own decision. The sirens were still ringing out, the headlight pointing at the windows of the store.

Danny switched off the engine, squinting as he stared through the windshield at the cops now surrounding the store. He stepped out, closing his suit jacket tighter around himself in vain. He nodded at the cop who turned to look.

"How's it going, Hamley?" Danny greeted. Jonathan Hamley had been with the force for as long as he could remember, and he was as street smart as Danny's Dad and Grandfather put together.

"Daniel Reagan, what are you doing suited up at this time on a Saturday?" he asked, as the other three uniforms sidled up to the store windows. Danny watched from the corner of his eye.

"Need the hours," Danny grinned.

Hamley was about to answer when one of the younger men whistled. "Sir, we got some kinda hostage situation going on in there –"

A loud shot rang out and echoed around the few parked cars in the lot. Glass smashed like ice and fell to the ground, shards sharp as razors decorating the ground.

Danny's heart leapt from his chest and he pulled Hamley down to the ground.

A few seconds passed in silence before anyone moved. Danny popped up his head to see the officer near the glass crawl back.

Hamley spoke quickly into his radio, still hunched down. "We're gonna need back up right now… we have a hostage situation in a grocery store…"

Danny patted his shoulder and walked towards the crawling officer, grabbing the guy's collar and pulling him forward. "You okay? You hit?"

The officer shook his head. "I'm good. There's kids in there – "

"How many?"

"A couple, one looked pretty beat. Two guys, no masks, loaded guns."

Danny grimaced. " I can see that much."

"Reagan!" Hamley called from behind them, "I got back up coming in."

Another gunshot sounded, loud and clear.

The sliding door of the store rattled open.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their panic grew as the lights flashed brighter and the sirens got louder.

Kevin's wild eyes darted around the room, at his prisoners, at his remaining accomplice.

Sean watched his friend, his gaze flickering between Jamie and Kevin.

Jamie was back on his knees, now looking straight up at both robbers, or criminals, or whatever you'd call these pair of idiots, without bothering to cover his grin. These guys were going _down._

Sean let out something not too different from a whimper, and grabbed his friend's arm. "Kill 'em all. Kill every damn one of 'em." The woman with the child at the end of the line cried out. Sean trained his gun at her. "Come on, Kev, do it."

Kevin shook his arm off and swallowed, visibly sweating now. "No. No. We wait until they get here, and we hold 'em out. That's what we do – "

A squad car pulled into the lot, the blue now dancing around the walls and shelves in the store. Sean pulled the safety off his gun –

"No, Sean!"

A second squad car.

Sean looked again at the row, eyeing Jamie's bloody nose and bruised face. "God damn it."

Another car pulled in, without a siren.

Harry sidled closer to Jamie. "You're gonna be fine, kid."

Kevin turned to Sean. "Bud, get out now. Go out, follow Tommo. I'll deal with these."

Sean shook his head, pointing at Jamie. "I ain't finished with that piece of shi-" he raised his gun and fired a shot.

Jamie quickly covered his head with his arms, and felt Cain's arm cover his back. Both women in the line screamed out, and the child started to cry.

There was a scuffle ahead of the line, and a gun fell to the floor. "Sean, stop it!"

"There was a cop in the window!"

Jamie peaked out from his arms, one of his eyes now swollen shut, and watched as Kevin pointed his gun at his friend. "Sean, get out. Go. Out the back, before they come in. Go!"

Sean stared down the barrel of the pistol, and down at his own dropped weapon. "Kev…"

"Go!"

Kevin turned his attention to the row, all of them now staring at the ground, shaking, crying, praying. Jamie felt the man's eyes train onto him. He saw a pair of feet step closer to him, and he shied away, further into Cain's side.

Then the young woman screamed.

Jamie looked up, and Kevin was pulling at the child in her grasp, tugging at the back of his collar. He slapped the woman hard across the face, and wrenched the little boy from her grasp. "I won't fucking hurt him, you stupid bitch." He hoisted the boy into his arms and held tight around his waist as he began to squirm.

Jamie foresaw how this was all going to play out.

Kevin would go out in front of the cops, the child against his chest as a shield, a gun pointed at the tiny head.

The guy would panic, either as more sirens sounded, or more men came at him, or a helicopter flew overhead. And he'd shoot.

Then there'd be a dead child, a distraught mother…

Jamie felt sick at the thought of it.

"No!" he heard himself yell. He pulled himself up from Harry's side and stood, hands on the back of his head, never drawing his gaze from the ground. "Use me."

Kevin stopped, and eyed him up and down. "Why the fuck would I use you?" He sneered.

"My brother is on duty," he garbled, swaying as he stood, "they'll listen to you, they'll let you go in exchange for me. They won't with the kid. They never bargain with hostages, but with me… I'm family…" he trailed off, blinking away the pain-laced dizzy spell that took over.

A second of silence followed.

Kevin dropped the child, who crawled back to his mother. Jamie barely had time to breathe before an arm was locked around his neck. "Lead the way."

He fired another shot as they walked towards the door, making Jamie's head buzz even more.

Then the door rattled open.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pretty fecking terrible, but I thought you all deserved one for the wait and stuff. Don't bite me **

**To the anon who pointed out Jamie's name is Jamison and not James – thank you! All changed **** (never heard the name Jamison in my life!)**

**I'll try (!) to update at some point over the weekend, thanks for being so patient **

**Getting to the good stuff now guyz ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

***Peeks around corner* Uhm… hello? **

**Please feel free to pistol-whip me for my late update, non-existent replies and un-beta'd work.**

**A shout out to all you Guest reviewers! **

**PLEASE NOTE: I have no bloody idea how the whole police system works with this situation, so this is all probably over dramatic and odd to read. But who doesn't need a bit of tension to brighten up a boring Monday night? ;) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, darling. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Danny crouched onto the soaking gravel as the door opened, training taking over. He pointed his gun ahead, arms outstretched, a familiar weight in his hand.

Hamley, the crawling-cop and some more back up were following suit, some yelling, others crouching behind the open doors of the cars, others close to pissing themselves as a figure finally fell out of the store.

Two people, one tall and the other much shorter, came out together, one in front of the other.

It took Danny a moment to realize the shorter one had a gun to his bruised temple and a strong arm tight around his neck. The shorter one's hands gripped the arm, pulling as much of his weight up as possible.

It was only a kid, barely fourteen by the looks of things – dark blonde hair, a barely recognizable face past colourful marks and a bloodied nose and chin. Danny shuddered as he thought of Joe or…

Danny squinted through the rain.

He tightened his grip on the gun and swallowed. The pair stopped shuffling away from the door.

"Stop now! NYPD!" Someone yelled.

Next to him, Hamley lowered his weapon. "Holy shit… Reagan…"

Danny looked again, and felt the contents of his stomach rise up his throat.

Recognition flurried through his mind as he scanned the kid again.

"Oh my God…" he whispered.

His kid brother was being held hostage by a semi-sane, gun-toting, third-rate maniac criminal.

His heart stopped. He shuddered out a breath.

Hamley didn't move, but kept his eyes hard on his old partner. "Danny… Reagan, stay with me buddy…"

An unfamiliar, hot rage began to seep through Danny's nerves, and his finger twitched at the trigger. He'd never felt so pissed off, so angry, so… helpless.

"Reagan!"

The Detective shook himself, keeping his eyes glued on his brother.

His captor shuffled forward, and waved his gun at the policemen. "Who the fuck is Danny Reagan?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jamie gripped at Kevin's arm. Not only because the grip was so tight it made it near impossible to breathe, but if he didn't he was sure he'd collapse onto the soaked gravel.

He could barely see out of his one eye – only a series of bright lights all pointed at him, and the endless stream of shouting that bounced around, all repeating the same, useless instructions.

The kid felt the cool barrel on his temple, a constant reminder of the situation he was in. Jamie closed his eyes and swallowed – he was so tired. He wanted to go home, and eat some of his Ma's dinner….

Oh shit…

The God damn _peas._

Right then he felt like he wanted to cry.

Instead he focused on the bright lights ahead of him, the arm around his neck and his slipping feet beneath him.

He felt Kevin's heavy breathing his ear when he said, "Don't do anything stupid, kid."

The man straightened, wrenching Jamie up with him, and declared – "Who the fuck is Danny Reagan?"

Silence rang through the ranks of the cops.

Jamie hadn't expected much else. Danny was a detective, not a squaddie. Even if by some chance Danny was cruising in a squad car today, he wouldn't be out at whatever fucking time it was, helping out at a store robbery.

Finally, through the neck breaking, breath-stopping silence broke, and Jamie felt his captors grip slacken a little. "Let him go, son. Don't make this worse for yourself."

Kevin twisted the gun against Jamie's temple, as if he was trying to screw it in further than he was already pressing it. "No. You let me go or I turn this kid's brains to soup."

Jamie shuddered, breathing quickly now as black spots danced – once again – in front of his eyes, a mixture of fear, pain and exhaustion washing over him.

"If you kill anyone you'll go down for life. Just give yourself up, boy. It'll be easier –"

"No!" Kevin spat, gripping Jamie tighter against his chest, "No. You let me go, you let me run, and I won't hurt young Jamison here."

A gun cocked amongst the ranks.

A voice tore out across the car park. "Don't you fucking fire a weapon when we have a civilian involved."

Danny?

The teen squinted through the rain, past the lights for his big brother.

And there, peeking over the door frame of a squad car, was his teeth-baring, gun toting saviour.

Jamie almost cried out. He wanted nothing more than to shout and scream for his brother to come get him, to take him home and tuck him into bed and give Ma her God damn peas.

Kevin lowered his face to Jamie's, and whispered in his ear: "You better not be fucking lying to me or I'll go back in that store and pop the kid's motherfucking eyes – "

Danny called out again, and Jamie felt some of his hear slip away for a second. "Come on, asshole, give the kid up. What is he, fourteen? You really want the blood of a school kid on your hands?"

"NO! No I don't!" Kevin roared, "But if it means I won't get caught and go to prison, I'll Swiss-cheese his skull!"

_I am going to die in a grocery store parking lot. _

Another cop started talking, low and steady. Some kind of negotiator, Jamie assumed. "Son, you don't have to do this. Just let the kid go, we'll call someone for you and we can go through this step by step."

"Don't bullshit me. Just get me this kid's brother, then we can talk."

Some of the lights dimmed, and Jamie heard the order for weapons to be lowered. The negotiator stepped forward, hands in front. Jamie swivelled his gaze to his brother. He could see Danny latching his own gaze onto him, and they both stared at one another, anchoring each other to the ground.

He wanted nothing more right now than a Danny Reagan Bear Hug.

"Don't come closer," Kevin warned, flashing his weapon towards the negotiator, then back at Jamie.

"Please, put your weapon down."

Jamie felt Kevin's breath begin to shudder, then a hot drop on his hair. He realized he was crying. "I can't."

"Son, think about this. You don't want to be here right now. You don't have to be. Drop your weapon, and we'll do this together. If you come with me, I'll step through this with you."

Jamie knew this was all bullshit. Kevin would be thrown into a cell quicker than you could say 'Guilty'.

But thankfully, it seemed to be working.

Slowly, surely, Kevin loosened his grip on Jamie, and already the teen could see Danny was walking towards them –

When Sean came charging around the corner, eyes wild and glaring at Jamie.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, a shot was fired, and Jamie felt a blistering, white – hot pain shooting through his shoulder before he crashed to the ground.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

…**And queue bold fonts!**

**I'm really sorry I can't reply to all the lovely, kind, thoughtful reviews, I seriously cherish every one of them. I'll do my best to do them over the next week!**

**I'll be sure to get Danny PoV in the next one for all you angst lovers.**

**Apologies for the cliff hanger. (Not really ;))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we step into the dramarama of this fic, please stop to read me! **

**First of all, a huge apology for the wait. I've been meaning to update for a while but life crawled out of its hidey hole and grabbed my leg screaming "No! No! Don't leave reality you silly mare!" And like the fool I am, I obeyed. (I also discovered Tom Hardy's face. If you haven't, do it NOW.)**

**Secondly, my replies to reviews have been shit. I am so, so grateful for each and every review I've had. Seriously. I've not even deleted the emails from my inbox yet. **

**Thirdly, I want to combine First and Second into an excuse. **

**I was so desperate to make this chapter perfect, because you've all been so lovely, and supportive, and this story does not deserve all the kind words you have given me. I fucking love you. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

There were a few seconds of complete silence.

The gunshot echoed on the buildings.

The cops all looked between the shooter, the robber, the kid and Danny Reagan, open-mouthed, voiceless.

Time stopped.

Then, Jamie's curdled scream of pain.

Danny shuddered out a breath.

His brother dropped, the robber now hurling his body away from the scene as Jamie fell, his body slamming onto the cold concrete.

Danny barely saw the robber and shooter disappear, nor did he feel Hamley's hand grab at his jacket.

He'd been shot.

Jamie had been shot.

Jamie. Shot.

Jamie.

Shot.

Danny ran, ran as fast as he could, towards the crumpled figure of his little brother on the ground, fear and anger and terror and rage shooting through his body, channelling out all the other noise – the chase of robber and gunman around the back of the building, Hamley's voice screaming his name, the yipping and yowling of the other cops behind – but protocol didn't matter here. Right now, his own kid brother was flat on his back on the concrete, with a leaking hole in his too-small body.

He skidded to his knees beside him, heart in his throat.

"Jamie," he whispered, the pale face marred with cuts and flowering bruises too much to bear. Gently, Danny placed two hands either side of the kid's face, the skin cold and clammy to the touch.

Slowly, a pair of blue, terrified eyes peeped open. They swept over Danny's face, and a wave of recognition coated them.

Then pain.

Jamie gritted his teeth and swore, his hand flying to the wound. His back arched up, neck and shoulders straining and he seethed through his teeth, his jaw set so hard Danny was scared they'd crack. Tears spilled from his eyes and his face went paper-white.

Cop Danny quickly set in.

"Hey, hey Jamie, you're okay. You're alright," he started robotically, his smart, $600 suit jacket off in seconds and bunched over the wound. He glanced over his shoulder. "Get me a God damn bus!"

Hamley was walking towards them, a phone by his ear and his arm pointing wildly around the car park. More and more blue lights started to light up the area, and curious onlookers peaked from behind curtains and congregated on the fire escapes of surrounding apartments.

"Danny," the kid croaked beneath him.

He snapped his gaze back down. "Shut up, Jamie. Stay calm," Danny ordered, his eyes locked back on his brother, carefully gauging the pain rate in his eyes, his expression.

"Danny… Jesus," he mumbled, letting his head drop back onto the ground, panting. His hand was on top of Danny's which held the jacket in place, digging his nails into the skin. Danny flinched, keeping one hand on the kid's face, never losing eye contact.

"We're gettin' you a bus, kid. It's on its way."

Hamley was by his side, some camel coloured trench coat quickly covering Jamie from neck to toe. He took a hold of the jacket covering the wound. "I got it, Reagan."

Danny slowly let go, taking Jamie's bloodied hand with him and holding it to his own chest. He knelt close to Jamie's head, leaning protectively over the small body as he gripped the good shoulder. "You're good. You did good. I'm so sorry, Jamie."

Jamie shook his head, breathing getting shallower, faster. "Danny, I'm gonna throw up. Oh my God, it hurts…" he moaned.

More people flocked around them. One barrelled orders into a walkie talkie, another started whispering urgently into Hamley's ear. Jamie's gaze danced from cop to cop, eyes widening. "Danny…" he whispered.

"Come on, give the kid some air… someone get me an ETA on the ambulance!" Hamley ordered, looking worriedly at the youngest Reagan.

"What is it, Hamley?" Danny asked.

The cop checked Jamie's pulse and cursed. "Get me the God damn bus, somebody!" he called out.

"Hamley, what the fuck is going on?" Danny asked, shooting him a death glare so violent the cops around backed off a few steps.

"He's going into shock," he said grimly, pressing harder on the wound. Blood had covered most of the fabric, the grey barely visible.

Jamie twitched beneath Danny's grip. "I'm going into shock? What's shock? Shit Danny, am I gonna die?"

Danny felt his resolve crumble. Jesus, he'd fucked up this time. He looked at Hamley, then at Jamie.

"Listen, kid. I mighta fucked up this time, big time, but you will not die on my watch. Now calm your shit and relax. Please, Jamie. Just relax for me," he said, his best Big Brother voice in play.

Jamie stared up at him, eyes – well one eye, 'cause the other was all swollen and puffy – pooling with tears, then lay back, eyes closing, hand gripping the arm Danny was holding his shoulder with.

Finally, the wailing of ambulance sirens was audible through the shouting and squad cars and God knows what else. A woman had knelt beside Jamie and grabbed his wrist.

Danny tensed up and he found it hard not to snap at the woman as instinct kicked into his mind, the urge to push her onto her ass and tell her to fuck right off all too overwhelming.

"Danny," Jamie warned, the _look _there.

Jesus. The kid had been shot in the shoulder and was still keeping check on him.

He barely had time to reply before he was pushed roughly aside, his butt smacking onto the ground as bright yellow and green paramedics like a pride of lions tearing into a fresh, bloody carcass.

Danny could barely see his brother, the herd huddled tightly around him. Before he could tear a hole in the barrier, a blanket was tossed over his shoulders and a pretty little paramedic was kneeling in front of him.

"Sir, my name is Gemma and I'm just gonna check you over for any injuries," she began, reaching into a little pack she had around her waist.

"I'm not…"

"Sir, where are you injured?" She asked, obviously following some sort of drilled in script.

Danny barely looked at her. "My brother…"

"Sir, please look at me," she ordered, a pen light gripped in her fingers.

"No… Miss, I wasn't even…"

"Where's all the blood from?"

Danny blinked, drawing his eyes from the shield. Some more of them had arrived, carrying a stretcher. "Huh?"

"Your hands…"

A ripple of movement in front – the paramedics were up, calling across to one another, a stretcher between them. Shouting, arms flapping, fingers pointing, and a different tone of siren now audible amongst the rest.

Gemma swayed back in front of him. "Sir…"

"I wasn't in the store," he snapped, shrugging off the blanket, "I'm a cop. Where they taking him?" he gestured at the stretcher.

She sighed, then tucked away her penlight. I can't reveal that information. Sir…"

He waved her away.

His hand in the air, it looked almost like a red flower in the dark, starless sky. Streaked in scarlet paint, it took him a few seconds to realize what actually covered his hands.

As his brother was carried away, Danny pulled his hands into his lap, still huddled in the parking lot like a child lost in a grocery store.

His breath rippled out in a long, scared sigh.

A thick, condemning coat of Jamie's blood dyed his hands.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**I will try to update ASAP – no promises! **

**At least it's not a cliffy… **

**With love. **


End file.
